Quintuple Threat: Special Therapy
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: Hardcore Yaoi, Crossover, lemon. A special session with a sex therapist turns extremely out of the ordinary,but it's actually...according to plans? IchigoxGrimmjowxUlqiourra and ZoroxTrafalgar, there's gonna be switching involved. NOT SUITABLE UNDER 18! please proceed with caution. a 2 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's been years since my last update, I am so terribly sorry! I don't know what to say, but for those who liked/loved ''A night without problems'' will love this one, it's my second lemon even though it's not YGO but I hope you'll like it, it's a Bleach x One Piece 2-chapter-crossover, I'll write a YGO next time, promise! Enjoy!**

**This story was inspired by my friends and BFF to write a yaoi story where the younger one is the seme, what they don't know is the number of the characters involved and 'techniques' used here, this story is MUCH MORE evolved than my first lemon. Anyway, This story is dedicated to my BFF Tutti, and my bestest friends Yuuki, and Roro (These aren't real names, these are their nicknames) I hope you guys like it –evil laugh-**

**Exclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story!**

**Warning: May contain: Foul language, rape, hardcore scenes.**

**Quintuple Threat: Special Therapy**

**Chapter 1**

Ulquiorra Cifer -37 years old- is a sex therapist who helped Kurosaki Ichigo -24 years old- and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez -26 years old- who are co-workers at a bank, resolve their relationship problem and became the missing ring they needed. Also there's Roronoa Zoro -36 years old- who is the owner of a martial arts club/Gym, and his boyfriend Trafalgar Law -26 years old- who used to be his student in Kendo. Now has become a Kendo sensei and since it's Christmas Holiday, the couple decided to celebrate their 1st anniversary in a luxury hotel.

''Hey, Ulqui! Where the hell are we going?!" Grimmjow asked, pretty annoyed.

''Come on Ulqui! It's been two whole hours in the car! When will we get there?!'' Ichigo whined, getting REALLY bored.

''Be patient, guys. We're almost there.'' Ulquiorra said calmly to his lovers, he was planning a 'special session' for the two of them. ''Now behave or I'll have to cancel the whole trip to the hot-" He bit his lip, thinking he exposed himself. The two youngsters grinned at his slip.

"Oooh, are we going to a hotel?''

''Or better, a Hot spring?''

"…I'm not saying more…'' Said Ulquiorra Nervously.

''Oh you're such a party pooper! Tell us!'' Grimmjow Groaned.

''A hotel? Or a Hot spring?''

''It's...kind of…both?''

''So it IS a hot spring! Yosha!'' The two yelled in excitement while Ulquiorra sighed in defeat, his expression soon changed as they reached their destination, Paradise Hot springs.

''I thought you might like it, hot springs are perfect, you'll get to relax and eat delicious food and-''

''And get to stare at handsome men.''

''Handsome 'naked' men.'' Ichigo and Grimmjow high fived each other and chuckled between themselves.

''Ah, you're hopeless…oh, and guess what? They actually got beds instead of mattresses.''

''What?! Are you shitting me right now?!" Grimmjow asked with an expression full of surprise, excitement and a little bit of turn on.

''Nope, I'm dead serious.'' The two yelled again, much louder it surprised Ulquiorra, almost distracting him from parking the car. "Will you cut it down?! If I didn't know you well I'd say you two are still college boys.''

"Well you know what that means….right?'' Grimmjow, who was sitting in the passenger seat, whispered the last word to Ulquiorra's ear, reaching his hand to touch his covered nipple.

"Ahhn, please Grimmi…'' Ulquiorra tried to hold out his moan but Ichigo pushed Grimmjow gently from him, with a big grin on his lips.

"Now now dear, let's save the fun for last, after all, I've got some ideas I'd like to try out."

''Really? Let me hear them."

"Well, it's starts with…'' Then Ichigo started to whisper to him, and they gave a few glances at Ulquiorra every now and then, who looked at them with what appeared to be a lifted eyebrow but decided to ignore the childish couple and got off the car, threatening not to pay the bills. The pair quickly obeyed him and got off the car as well and the three headed towards the entrance of the Hot spring. The stayed in the hot tub for 30 minutes, talked, stared lustfully at some guys, and were disgusted by the appearance of some others. They got off after the hot tub and headed to their room to enjoy a nice meal and drink, they were talking casually and laughing, then Ichigo opened the door and with a shot glance of his eyes he stopped in his place, making the other two wonder. They took a look inside the room and showed the same puzzled face Ichigo made as one of them spoke up.

**xxxxx**

Zoro and Trafalgar arrived at their destination, Zoro lowered the passenger's window and let out his head for a second then went back in and looked at Trafalgar with a raised eyebrow. ''Didn't you say we're heading to a luxurious hotel?''

"It's got…beds? And Sake!''

"Paradise Hot springs… well, I hope it's good Sake.''

''Urgh…Is Sake all you can think of?''

"Well, I got this handsome sexy boyfriend who I'm secretly dating.'' He smirked.

''Oh really?'' he grinned, and continued. ''And what exactly do you do with him?" Trafalgar asked with curiosity in his eyes as they entered the Hot springs.

''That's a secret.'' He said, teasingly. ''Anyway, what do you wanna do first?"

"Hmm, make it your choice, I don't mind anything."

"Then Sake it is!'' Trafalgar Law sighed, rolling his eyes.

'_You're hopeless'_ He thought. ''Alright, Sake it is." He gave up on him a long time ago; his love for Sake is unmatchable, almost as bad as his love for martial arts and battles. The got to their room and had a quick shower to change into their robes before sitting down for a drink. Zoro lifted the bottle, suggesting a toast and his lover raised his plate.

"To our first anniversary!''

"To our first anniversary! And hopefully not our last.'' The door opened and the private celebration was interrupted.

"What's going on?''

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood before Zoro and Trafalgar. ''There must be a mistake, this is our room!''

''You're mistaken, because this is our room.'' Zoro stated.

"The key's label clearly says it's our room, so don't mess around you little piece of shit!" Grimmjow said with gritted teeth, pretty ticked off, which wasn't unusual considering his short temper.

''What did you say?!'' That got Zoro to stand and face Grimmjow, and having a short temper as well didn't help at all.

"Alright, calm down guys, no need to fight over this, it's clearly a misunderstanding, I'll go talk to the reception.'' Said Ulquiorra, and continued. ''I'll go and fix this, you two stay here and don't make any trouble, especially you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow murmured something and sat in the opposite direction of Zoro, looking away from him and having an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Now now, Zoro. Consider them your guest." Said Traalgar.

"Guests my ass!" Zoro became silent for a moment, considering his choice of words. "Ok, they can stay JUST until they find another room."

"Good, I'll go to the reception too to check things out."

"What?! And you expect me to stay by myself with…him?!"

"See ya!"

"Are you even listening?" And with that, he left. Zoro sighed deeply, sat and took the whole bottle of Sake. Jugging it like there's no tomorrow.

An hour passed, and Ulquiorra and Law haven't returned and the three are getting really impatient, silence reigned over the atmosphere when Ichigo broke the silence. "Urgh! What's taking Ulqui so long?!" Ichigo was eager to try those new ideas and techniques he discussed earlier with Grimmjow in the car and almost exploding.

"You should've let us do it in the car…" There was a pause when Zoro got up, drunk and not paying attention to what the young couple is saying, not caring and almost unable to hear them from all the Sake he swallowed. Barely able to, he went to lie on the king-sized bed. The two youngsters looked at each other with a deviant smirk on their lips and got up as well.

"Well…Zoro, right? What exactly is your relationship with that other guy? A friend? Colleague?...Lover?..'' The last word sounded more like a statement than a question. Grimmjow jumped on the bed, landing beside him and staring with interested eyes.

"Like I'd tell someone like you. Back off!"

"You're gay, admit it. Or else why would two guys rent a room with one, big bed?" Ichigo unpacked some things Zoro couldn't see clearly from a case Ulquiorra brought with him, it was just as Ichigo expected, the things he unpacked will be very useful for his plans. Grimmjow licked his lower lip as he kept staring at Zoro, that's when it hit him.

"You two are gay…and probably that third guy too!"

"Did anyone tell you you look nice when you're this drunk and…volunerable?''

"Wha…?" Grimmjow suddenly jumped on him, Ichigo soon after, bringing one of the items he took out of the case…a belt. He helped Grimmjow tying Zoro's hands above his head and to the bed's pole. Sure Zoro is a martial arts master, however, his love for Sake didn't help at all when he really needed to defend himself…Well, it might not be a bad experience, at least not in the eyes of those two boys.

"Wh-What are you going to do?!"

"I thought it was obvious."

"We're gonna have some fun." Ichigo turned to his lover and handed him another item. Zoro was lying on his stomach and wearing only a robe. The two gave each other another smirk and turned to him.

"Shall we?" Grimmjow aggressively grabbed the robe and yanked it off, revealing his masculine, yet fully scarred body.

"Damn, your body's full of scars." Said Grimmjow, blinking a few times out of disbelief.

"They remind me of yours, Jaegerjaquez.'' Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear with pure lust.

"Ah, Ichigo. I just love your horny tone.'' He held Ichigo's chin and locked his lips to his love's and gave him a passionate kiss, Ichigo lustfully kissed back with as much passion. He had always loved Grimmjow since he realized he was interested in guys romantically. However, there were some control problems with his first male lover, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; they were always on conflict, on who's in control, and that's how the couple know Ulqiourra, the sex therapist, to help them, and he did, by being the one these two can control.

The two separated, ending the kiss and taking a breath. Then they gazed down at the now naked Zoro, Grimmjow took the item, the anal beads and rested one hand on Zoro's back as he leaned forward to speak with him briefly.

"Depending on you, Zoro, this might hurt you.''

"What?! What are you gonna do?!" Zoro started to panic.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good after a few moments." He tried to fight back but Grimmjow and Ichigo pinned him down with full force, after all, he's still a martial arts master and had some strength in him. Ichigo parted Zoro's butt cheeks and Grimmjow aimed the tip of the anal beads to his asshole and entered it slowly, bead after bead, making Zoro's body twitch with each entry, he was an old fashion man, he's always preferred the old way to make love, and even after Trafalgar came to his life he didn't change much, not enough to use sex toys. After the entry of the last bead, the blue haired, young man immediately pulled it all out with swift move, causing Zoro to feel extra crucial pain, though he managed to hold out his scream of pain, trying to bring pleasure to those two.

"huh? Trying to holds it in? Well, we'll see. We'll get a moan or two from you soon enough." Grimmjow shoved the beads all at once, getting Zoro to let a muffled yell of pain, he kept thrusting in different angles until he hit his prostates, finally making him yell in pain, with a slight tone of pleasure which escaped his lips. That yell got Grimmjow and Ichigo more aroused. Grimmjow kept thrusting the beads in and out of him. Ichigo climbed his ripped body and bit his earlobe.

"You're not gonna get away with this…get off of me!" Yelled Zoro between his muffled screams but to no avail. Ichigo slid down his body. Licking, kissing and biting, from ear to neck to back until he reached his ass. Grimmjow stopped his torture to Zoro and pulled all the beads from him. He kept panting hard even after they were removed, but this time, it was out of relief. Still has his eyes shut tight and his face flushed like a tomato. He knows for sure, more than anything, that this is far from over.

"Ahhh!" Zoro's ass tightened and his whole body shivered the moment Ichigo stuck his tongue inside it.

"You've got a very delicious body here, Zoro…Let's flip him over, Grimmi." They did and they found something very interesting.

"Look, Ichigo. Looks like our little game got him pretty hard!" They gazed at his hard, perked cock then at his blushing face.

"…Don't do this…please…!" Zoro now has gone desperate.

"He's begging for mercy now, isn't that a turn on, Grimmi?"

"Oh very!" Grimmjow bent down and began kissing down Zoro's…

**To be continued…**

Wow, they look like rapers here aren't they, I'm sorry fans! But I didn't make them like that because I didn't like them, on the contrary, they're my fave, poor Zoro, he'll be poorer next chapter, which I finished already but needs typing. Btw, I was supposed to upload this on Christmas but things came up so I'm putting it now.

One more thing, to those who've been following my stories and favorite them and following me as an author is a very big honor to me and I'm so touched that you liked my raw and childish stories, I'm improving my English major in university and hopefully become a full-fledged writer, but please bear with me :D love you all xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2's up! Things will get extreme here, so please, those who are under 18 should leave this to adults, you can check my other stories; they're more T rated :3 Oh and I'm starting a new story called "Untouched", and it will be edited by one of my favorite authors, who is a beta. I'll see how things go with her beta-ing so there might be a slight change in my writing.

Quintuple Threat: Special Therapy

Chapter 2

"…Don't do this…please…!" Zoro now has gone desperate.

"He's begging for mercy now, isn't that a turn on, Grimmi?"

"Oh very!" Grimmjow bent down and began kissing down Zoro's neck lustfully while Ichigo attacked his right nipple and pinched the other one.

"Ah! S-Stop it…!" He felt Ichigo had let go of his nipples. However, he didn't feel at ease because Grimmjow had started running his left hand all over his scarred chest. "Hahhhnnn…!" He felt something getting wrapped around different parts of his cock. He didn't want to admit it, but all this stimulation got him pretty aroused –obviously- and it felt good. He didn't want to even think that, but it felt good. He clutched his teeth, trying to resist the increasing urges to moan, then Ichigo engulfed his cock entirely in his mouth. He licked it from the inside and gave one big, hard suck, blowing Zoro's mind. Making him unable to hold it any longer.

"Aaahhhhh~!" He let out a pretty loud moan, making the other two adults become more aggressive towards him. Ichigo kept on sucking hard, peeling his cock exposing his tip and pressing on it with the tip of his tongue. He gets a sudden twitch from Zoro confirming his thought. He kept playing with the tip to test his theory while Grimmjow moved to have fun with Zoro's nipples. Proving that theory works, suppressed groans of despair and eagerness escaped Zoro's lips, he wanted more, but something was on his mind that made him unable to beg for more.

"Hey, Ichigo. Keep whatever you're doing going; it's seems to be working well on him." Grimmjow bit and pinched his nipples as Ichigo kept on going. However, he planned on doing more; he reached for Zoro's ass and shoved a finger inside, causing him to yell, both in surprise and in pain.

"Relax, Zoro. I'm just preparing you for the painful. This should be a piece of cake to you considering you're gay too."

"Prep- What the hell are…don't you DARE do what I think you're planning on doing!"

"Well, we planned on doing it from the beginning."

" Why y-" Grimmjow covered Zoro's mouth, shutting him up by force while Ichigo inserted another finger and continued sucking his whole cock this time. After a while, he inserted a third finger, which was too much for Zoro for two reasons. First: Because three were too much on his tightened hole obviously, second: He was finally reaching his climax. Grimmjow grabbed his hair and violently pulled his head back, licking his exposed neck up until his chin. His hand went down to rub his inner thigh while Ichigo thrusted his fingers repeatedly in his asshole as he ran his teeth on Zoro's cock, from base until tip, drawing Zoro crazy.

"Ahhnn…I can't take more…I'm…urgh, what the heck?"

"Oh, that's my bad; I put some rings on your cock that'll stop you from cumming.'' Said Ichigo.

"Look at it this way: As long as you don't cum, it won't be considered cheating.''

"…" Zoro didn't reply; it kind of made sense, he was a faithful partner, and still is…technically. The couple stopped what they were doing and they took off their robes, uncovering their naked bodies and their hardened cocks. Zoro started fighting back again but to no avail, that's when Grimmjow took hold of him tight and shoved his cock inside of him, causing him to scream in despair and resistance. He pulled back out and thrusted right back in, then he turned over to the side pulling Zoro to the side with him. Still having his cock inside him, Ichigo lied behind Zoro, 'preparing' himself. "No…Don't do this, please!" Ichigo aimed his cock at Zoro's asshole that was already filled with Grimmjow's. He shut his mouth again and was about to enter him.

xxxxx

"So, how are you?" Ulquiorra broke the silence. He and Trafalgar waited at the reception until the whole misunderstanding gets solved.

"Pretty good…and you?"

"Not so bad…" Ulquiorra leaned on the reception table, resting his arms on the edge and asked another question. "So how are things with your lover now?" He gave out a slight smile of interest.

Trafalgar replied with a similar smile. "Pretty good. We're closer than ever, except for that problem we discussed about. I see you're here for a therapy session, those were your patients?"

"You can say so."

"Glad to know I'm not the only gay patient you have, not that it's a surprise since you're gay yourself and a lot of my friends recommend you, straight friends that is.''

"I'm flattered, Mr. Law. How is your lover by the way?''

"He's fine. We're trying to work things out like you instructed, so I guess we'll be fine." A young woman in a kimono reached them from behind the reception desk and handed a key with a smile.

"Here's the key to another room, gentlemen. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright, thank you very much." Ulquiorra took the keys and turned to talk to Law. "We better head back to the room; God knows what kind of trouble those two got themselves into this time. Leaving them with Mr. Roronoa could mean disasters!"

"And Zoro's quite the alcoholic one; if he gets drunk, he becomes completely defenseless." The pair arrived at the door and opened it, only to be struck by the scene in front of them; of Ichigo and Grimmjow having their way on Trafalgar's lover, Zoro. Ulquiorra and Trafalgar walked to the bed, completely silent. Grimmjow pulled out of Zoro and Ichigo let go of his mouth.

"Wait, Traf-" He was about to talk, trying to explain that he wasn't cheating on Law but he interrupted him.

"You look so fine, my dear Zoro."

"Huh?"

"This is the first time I see you tied up like that, it's very sexy and hot I gotta tell you." Said Trafalgar, with a lustful tone in his voice. The two youngsters sat up, looking a bit disappointed and mumbling something under their breaths. They were about to get off the bed when Ulquiorra pushed them back, grinning.

"Where are you two going? The session hasn't ended yet."

"session?" Said the three men in the bed, with a question mark in the back of their heads. However, they said it in different tones. Ichigo and Grimmjow figured after their first session that that word has a very…'interesting' meaning in Ulquiorra's vocabulary, so they were very intrigued. Zoro, on the other hand, was a bit frightened; he refused therapy and counseling because Trafalgar keeps getting weird ideas that were just too bizarre…for him at least.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Your therapist, Ulquiorra Cifer, and I planned this 'special session'. You and Zoro don't know about it because we knew you wouldn't agree to this if you did." Said Trafalgar, climbing on top of Zoro, still in his robe.

"I…don't follow, so what exactly is the special session?" asked Grimmjow, dumbfounded.

"Well, both couples needed more…spark, more 'variety' if I can be more specific. So I decided to set you up together, and I needed Mr. Law cooperation in order for this plan to work." Ulquiorra reached to his lovers, caressing their cheeks with his thumbs. Then he lied next to his blue haired patient/lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Grimmjow melted into the kiss and started to kiss back, just as Ichigo lied behind Ulquiorra, kissing his neck greedily and biting it out of lust and desire while running his hands down his body. He got underneath his robe, running his fingers across his sensitive inner thigh. Zoro, still shocked from the turn of event, was caught off guard by a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Kiss now, talk later." Said Trafalgar as he continued to kiss Zoro passionately, but he was push away.

"No let's talk now! Do you have any idea what those two did to me, and I-"

"Liked it. Come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy this not one bit..?'' That left Zoro speechless, he _did_ enjoy it. However that would mean he didn't enjoy his relationship with Trafalgar. Sure they've had some problems lately, but he wouldn't go as far as cheat on him for satisfaction. "I did this for you, Hun. So why don't you shut up and let me do what I'm good at, besides martial arts?"

"Bu-" He was interrupted again by another kiss from his boyfriend, who took the opportunity to slide in his tongue into his mouth to play with his own. Zoro gave in at long last and kissed back, rubbing his upper part of his tongue to the base of Law's. He slightly bit his lover's tongue, moaning lightly.

Grimmjow roughly took off Ulquiorra's robe and thrust his stiff hard cock in his hole without any preparation. "Sorry, Ulqui, but we're hard as rocks.''

"So forgive us; this guy got us way too horny.'' Ichigo continued as he squeezed his own hard cock through Ulquiorra's asshole as well. Ulquiorra felt a little tense at first from the sudden penetration, but soon the moans of discomfort turned to moans of pleasure as Grimmjow started thrusting lightly and slowly, in and out of him, gradually increasing his pace. Ichigo soon follows. He thrusts at a faster pace though. Next it was Trafalgar's turn, who entered his boyfriend's hole.

"Well, since those two boys prepared you, I won't have to hold back." Trafalgar started thrusting hard and quick, hitting his prostates every single time, after all, who knows the body of the martial arts master the best other than his own student/lover. Zoro shut his eyes and held in his moans; he felt uncomfortable having sex around three other guys, who practically raped him and on the other hand, having sex themselves right next to him and his lover. In the same bed.

"This is not working!" Said Zoro, pretty annoyed. Right after, he heard a noise, it wasn't the usual moans of those next to him, and it didn't come from Law. It was more like…a sigh? But the other men sound like they're enjoying themselves and having a great time.

"Urgh…you just won't give in, will ya?" Said Ichigo. Zoro turned to him to find out he was the source of that sigh, And before he was able to reply, he was being kissed by him without notice. Ichigo had to leave Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and join Zoro and Law instead. He kept on kissing the scarred man and took hold of his cock, trying to stimulate him and getting him harder by pulling it and gripping it lightly and teasingly. Zoro tried to suppress his urges to react to him. However, he failed miserably and let out quite a loud groan. Surprisingly to Law and Ichigo, that groan got them pretty high and excited, and even hornier. Trafalgar thrust harder and as deep as he could, Ichigo couldn't stand the throbbing pain of his completely erected cock, so he grabbed Zoro's hips as he thrust himself deep inside his already occupied asshole, slowly but forcefully. Zoro yelled in surprise and in pain; he's never been penetrated by two cocks, two large hardened cocks for that matter. He's never been a threesome kind of guy, let along being the one penetrated by the other two…This definitely wasn't the way he wanted to spend his anniversary, with three other guys which one of them happened to be Law's Therapist.

'I've never been fond of this doctor of his, always giving him weird ideas and makes him practices them on me! Just like right n-'

"Ahhhhnn God!" Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when both cocks poked his prostates and drove him crazy, then Ichigo came and released one of the three rings around Zoro's cock causing him to let out a moan similar to the one he made earlier. However, it had more ecstasy than any noise he made so far.

"Please…hah I'm…!" Ichigo kept biting his sort earlobe while humping him hard along with Trafalgar. The two became close so before they reached their climax they each held onto the remaining rings –one in each hand. They removed it a moment after they unloaded their cum inside of him. Feeling their warm liquids rushing inside him like a river, his asshole walls tightened and felt his dick swell when it was released from the rings and squirted his whole load of cum into the air, letting out a few tears running down his red, flushed cheeks. Staining the sheets and both his and Trafalgar's bodies.

While those three are having their fun, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having their own. "Let's try this. I've always wanted to do it and since Ichigo isn't around…" Grimmjow got his dick out of his partner and turned himself upside down in the bed so that his cock is facing his lover's face and vise versa. "Now suck, you motherfucker!" He grabbed onto his dick firmly signaling him to start sucking. Ulquiorra obediently lifted his head and kissed the tip, then swallowed it whole, surprising by that his partner Grimmjow who in return lifted Ulquiorra's legs, started sucking on his cock and played with his balls. He rubbed the top of the dick with his tongue, peeling it off slowly, edging the therapist to moan. In addition to that, Grimmjow inserted a couple of fingers into the doctor's asshole.

"Hahhhhh Grimmi-boy! Two can play that game." Said Ulquiorra playfully as he inserted two fingers as well into Grimmjow's ass as deep as possible, hitting hiss prostates a few times, making him groan and send waves through his dick. The vibration caused him to reach his climax along with Ulquiorra, cumming into each other's mouths and swallowing greedily. The five of them collapsed next to one another on the bed, panting heavily.

"This is the last time I'm letting you see this doctor!"

**The End**

So here's the whole story, it should be a Christmas fanfic present, but I can't wait to share it with you guys! Anyways, all reviews accepted so write whatever you want, if you got ideas of interesting couple you wanna hear and ideas you wanna read about, let me know in your reviews or pm me, whatever suits you :D


End file.
